Quel gamin impossible
by Neunonska
Summary: Obi-wan cherche désespérément le tout jeune Anakin dans les entrailles du temple Jedi. Ce n'est pas simple d'être un jeune maître, surtout quand "l'élu" semble être un brin trop sentimental selon les principes du code. One shot.


L'univers génial de Star Wars n'est en aucun cas à moi, mais à LucasFilm. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jeune Maître Obi-wan Kenobi semblait bien agité. Il traversait rapidement le couloir central immaculé du temple jedi, ses yeux se baladant partout. Il tomba face à face au maître par dessus les maîtres, qui, pourtant ne lui arrivait guère plus au niveau des cuisses. Le petit être vert le regarda de haut en bas et tapota le sol de sa canne.

« Bien agité, être, tu sembles. » Analysa Maître Yoda.

Le jeune homme eu envie de soupirer mais garda sa contenance. Parfois il aurait préféré que Yoda n'aie pas ces incroyables capacités. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis se décida à parler.

« Hé bien, mon padawan, le jeune Skywalker aurait dû me retrouver il y a 15 minutes à la salle d'entraînement. Mais il n'est pas là, je sens sa présence dans le temple mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. »

Obi-wan se sentait honteux. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait pris pour apprenti le jeune Anakin. Il avait réussi à faire le deuil de son mentor, et il a dû rapidement prendre ses responsabilités de maître, malgré certains avis du conseil. Et puis, même si il avait du mal à l'avouer, parfois Anakin lui donnait du fil à retordre. Bien qu'il était attentif et désireux d'apprendre, Obi-wan avait remarqué que certains moments, le petit garçon s'énervait, cédait à la colère, quand il se jugeait trop faible. Au début, le jeune maître, avait mis cela sur le compte du dépaysement, de l'absence de sa mère. Mais malgré les quelques mois passés, ces réactions parfois violentes ne diminuaient pas et cela commençait à travailler le jeune mentor. Un raclement de gorge de maître Yoda le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« Regarder dans la salle de Maître Eeth Koth tu devrais, l'apprentissage de l'histoire des galaxies fini doit être. »

Obi-wan tiqua. Anakin avait horreur de ce « cours », et de plus ce n'était pas la plage horaire des jeunes apprentis Jedi de son âge, mais celle des plus âgés. A moins que... Oh non, ce gamin était impossible. Le jeune maître parti d'un pas décidé, laissant Maître Yoda, qui semblait avoir un léger sourire. Obi-wan avait bien grandi. Lui qui était un petit garçon rieur, essayait à présent d'être le meilleur maître possible. La créature verte tourna les pieds et eu une pensée chaleureuse pour Qui-Gon, il aurait été fier.

Obi-wan parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la salle avec hâte, tout en tentant de contenir le léger énervement qui commencer à pointer le bout de son nez. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié, qu'une fois par mois, Maître Eeth Koth avait l'habitude de laisser quelques minutes l'holonet à ses plus vieux padawans en fin de cours. En effet le maître jugeait important qu'ils se tiennent au courant des intrigues qui troublaient la république ces derniers mois. Bon sang. Obi-wan arriva dans la grande salle. Maître Koth le salua poliment et tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce avec un léger sourire. Obi-wan eu un sourire crispé et se tourna directement vers la direction que lui avait indiqué le maître. Au milieu des Padawans adolescents tournés vers l'holonet , qui diffusait des images du sénat, se trouvait le jeune Anakin, assis et très attentif. Le jeune Maître retenu un grognement et reporta son attention sur l'holonet, le chancelier annonça qu'il laissait la parole à la Sénatrice Amidala. Les jeunes Padawans se levèrent pour quitter la salle, Obi-wan en profita pour rejoindre son élève.

« Anakin. » Le ton essayait de se faire dure. Le petit garçon resta figé, les yeux brillants fixant l'écran. La jeune femme était affublée d'une robe bleue nuit aux reflets étrangement clairs. Ses cheveux tombaient en une coiffure sophistiquée et son visage était poudré de blanc. Obi-wan soupira. « Anakin Skywalker ».

Le jeune garçon se retourna, avec une expression tragique sur le visage, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son maître adoré. « Maître s'il vous plaît, je peux regarder jusqu'à la fin ? S'il vous plaît. Je m'entraînerai deux heures de plus aujourd'hui. » Sa voix était toute faible. Bien qu'il était très jeune Obi-wan avait remarqué qu' Anakin avait un égo légèrement supérieur à la moyenne, et qu'il avait horreur de supplier. Et voilà. Ce que redoutait le jeune Maître arriva

les yeux larmoyants.

Le menton commençait à devenir dangereusement tremblant.

Obi-wan se pinça le nez tentant de se calmer.

« Bon. »

Une larme pointa le bout de son nez sur le visage du petit garçon.

« C'EST BON. Regarde quelques instants. »

Le jeune Maître eu l'impression qu'il venait de lui donner son premier sabre laser avec cette phrase, au vu de l'énorme sourire qu'afficha Anakin. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et se retourna directement vers l'image de la jolie sénatrice. Le petit garçon était émerveillé par elle, littéralement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une admiration et affection sans borne. Obi-wan attendit patiemment deux longues minutes près de la porte de la salle. Anakin finit par arriver près de lui en trottinant gaiement. « Merci, Maître. »

A la grande surprise d'Obi-wan, l'enfant se pressa affectueusement quelques secondes contre lui puis se décala. Le jeune Maître se décrispa et eu un léger sourire. Ils se mirent à marcher le long du couloir en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

« Maître Obi-wan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous pensez que la sénatrice Amidala se souvient de moi ? »

Le jeune maître leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Non, décidément cet enfant était définitivement irrécupérable. Mais devant son regard insistant et craintif, Obi-wan n'eut pas le cœur de le sermonner.

« Bien sûr que oui, c'est une femme très intelligente et attentive, je suis sûre qu'elle se souvient de toi. Elle n'oublie personne, c'est une femme politique après tout. »

Anakin sourit, et se pressa d'aller à la salle d'entraînement, devançant légèrement son maître. Obi-wan soupira « Ca lui passera de toute manière, ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, mon premier écrit sur Star Wars et premier écrit publié ici. J'espère vous avoir donné de la distraction quelques minutes. Je regrette le peu de fictions Star Wars en Français, ainsi que sur l'enfance de notre cher Darth Vader. Laissez une trace. A la prochaine!


End file.
